White (Adventures)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=White |jname=ホワイト |tmname=White |slogan=no |image=White Adventures.png |size=200px |caption= |age=yes |years=16 (as of ) |gender=Female |birthday=October 5 |blood=A |hometown=Floccesy Town |region=Unova |relatives=Unknown |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart= |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=no |manga=Adventures |roundnum=PS465 |roundname=Lights, Camera...Action! }} White (Japanese: ホワイト White) is a main character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures. History White debuted in Lights, Camera...Action!, where she watched the filming process of a Xtransceiver commercial at Accumula Town. In order to prepare for the next day's filming, White pulled out Gigi, a female , only to learn she needed to bring a male Tepig as well. The filming was interrupted by , a young boy shouting his desire to conquer the Pokémon League. When White noticed Black had Tep, a male Tepig, she attempted to ask that he lend Tep for the filming tomorrow, only to discover the film crew had been knocked unconscious. The film Director blamed the incident on Black, but the boy mproved his innocence by using his detective skills to unveil the true culprit, a wild , and defeating it. When Black accidentally destroyed the recording equipment in the process, White offered to pay Black's debt on the condition that he work for the BW Agency. In An Odd Speech, White and Black camped for the night, but were forced to change locations when a pair of s revealed they had a permit to build a stage there. The next day, White and Black witnessed Ghetsis, one of Team Plasma's Seven Sages, give a speech that convinced several people to release their Pokémon. Angered, Black went to try and stop Team Plasma from making more speeches, but lost them and was challenged to a battle by , a young man able to understand what Pokémon are saying. N claimed that Pokémon and humans should be kept separate, but learned from the voices of Black's Pokémon that some Pokémon actually want to be with humans. Though Black lost the battle, N left while mulling over what he had just learned. Later, in Welcome to Striaton City!!, Black introduced White to his childhood friends, and . In Wheeling and Dealing, White and Black arrived Nacrene City, where they tried advertising the BW Agency to an accordion player. After meeting up with the Director again, the accordion player's instrument went missing, and Black was blamed for the incident again. Using Musha, Black uncovered the true thieves, a wild and , and defeated them. Afterward, Black went off to have his next Gym battle while White was approached by the Director, who gave her an offer to help plan an advertising campaign in Nimbasa City. Later, White and the Director discussed with the Mayor of Nimbasa City on how to make the city more lively. White nervously suggested creating a Pokémon Musical, an idea the Mayor loved. After returning to Black, who had won his Gym battle, White excitedly told Black the good news. The next day, White went around Nacrene's various shops and warehouses to look for inspiration for the Musical. In Big City Battles, White and Black spent time in Castelia City. When Black noticed Tep was about to evolve, White forcibly stopped it, worried that Tep's new form would be bad for business. Later, White decided to watch Black's Gym battle, where she witnessed Black allowing Tep to fight, causing it to evolve into a and win the battle. Afterward, Black helped Iris retrieve a Pokémon that Team Plasma had stolen from Bianca. Later, White chastised Black for letting Tep evolve before revealing she had already thought of some new character dynamics for Gigi and Tep to act in. As they left, Black decided to change Tep's name to Nite to better match his new form. In Sandstorm, White and Black arrived at . White went off to buy equipment to get past the sandstorm, leaving Black alone to study for his next Gym battle. After she returned, White found Black passed out next to an unconscious Plasma Grunt and had Brav carry both of them to Nimbasa City with her. After Black woke up, White explained the situation and took him to the Pokémon Musical Theater. White spent the next few days organizing and rehearsing for the upcoming opening day. In Special Delivery, the Pokémon Musical officially began, but an issue with the Driftveil Drawbridge prevented the Prop Cases meant to be given out to the audience from making it to the Theater in time. With no other options, White called in the Mistralton Cargo Service to pick up the Prop Cases and deliver them to the Theater in time, successfully allowing the Musical to go off without any problems. Though overjoyed at the Musical's success, White was left exhausted due to all the preparation work she did and went back to her hotel to rest. A mysterious figure appeared offering to help White rest for a bit, only to lock her inside the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel. The figure then climbed inside, revealing itself to be N. In Gigi's Choice, N noted that while some Pokémon enjoy performing, it is their nature to grow by battling. To prove his point, N had his attack Gigi, forcing her to fight back and defend herself. Gigi actually expressed joy at being able to fight, which confused and frightened White. Unable to handle the situation, White decided to jump out of the Ferris Wheel car and told Gigi to come with her. To White's shock, Gigi instead chose to stay with N, which caused White to slip out of the car and fall out onto the ground below. As he and Gigi watched from the Ferris Wheel, N sent Servine to White's aid and revealed he planned on defeating the Pokémon League Champion. In Unraveling Mysteries, an unconscious White was found by Marshal, one of the Elite Four, who put her in Black's care. White was taken to a hospital to recover. After she woke up, White told Black everything that happened with N and Gigi. Soon after, White and Black met Chris, who told them about the Battle Subway, another Nimbasa tourist attraction that was still in development. At the Battle Subway, they met with Marshal, who was testing the area with Alder, the Pokémon League Champion. Wanting to understand why Gigi left her, White decided to ride the Battle Subway and learn how to battle in the process. In Growing Pains, White attempted to catch a a wild so she could have a Pokémon to use on the Battle Subway. She also revealed that in order to focus on her upcoming ride, she temporarily closed down the BW Agency and returned her actors to their original Trainers. Due to her inexperience as a Trainer, White struggled against Deerling, forcing Black to step in and help. To White's surprise, the Servine N gave her obeyed her commands and together, they managed to catch Deerling. Later, White and Black went their separate ways as White boarded the Battle Subway train. As she needed three Pokémon to participate in the Battle Subway, Black lent Brav to White so she could have a third party member to use. In A Stormy Time in the Battle Subway, White encountered Shauntal of the Elite Four, who had snuck aboard one of the subway cars to find inspiration for her next novel. When a sudden thunderstorm forced to train to stop, White and Shauntal ended up getting caught in a battle between and . While White's attempt to stop the Legendary Pokémon ended in failure, Shauntal stepped in and used her to provoke them, escalating the battle further. This summoned , who quickly grabbed Tornadus and Thundurus and took them into the sky with it. Afterward, White went back on the Battle Subway to resume her training. Sometime later, White's skill as a Trainer had improved. She also caught a named Dorothy, an named Nancy, and a named Solly. In With a Little Help from My Friends, White met up with Bianca at Anville Town. Due to her father constantly pestering her over her journey, Bianca was feeling depressed as she felt she hadn't gotten stronger and didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. To cheer Bianca up, White took Bianca to Café Sonata in Castelia City in hopes of helping her get a start in the music business, only to find that the building was ransacked by a wild that had been pursuing a . Together with Bianca and Meloetta, White defeated the Vullaby and caught it. She chose to name it Barbara and planned to have it play villainous roles in movies. Afterward, Bianca decided to become Professor Juniper's assistant and gave up her recently repaired Pokédex to White. By The Lesson Ends Here, White had finished her training on the Battle Subway and traveled to , where she met with Black again. Shortly after, White, Black, and Iris witnessed Alder losing a battle to N. Noticing that N awakened , the Light Stone in Black's possession briefly transformed into before reverting to its dormant state. When N tried leaving, Cedric Juniper appeared and asked White and Black to team up with him and get N to reveal the whereabouts of the Gym Leaders Team Plasma kidnapped. With , Bo, and Cedric's , they managed to easily defeat N's and Gigi, but N revived the rest of his Pokémon, bringing them back to square one. Black tried getting Musha to clear his head, but it could no longer stand the taste of Black's dream and ran away, causing Black to pass out from shock. In The Tournament Continues, Brycen enlisted White to help him investigate Hood Man, one of the Pokémon League competitors he suspected had something to do with the kidnapped Gym Leaders. Her first step is to talk to Marlon, who lost to Hood Man in the third round of the quarterfinals. After gaining Marlon's trust, he revealed that Hood Man managed to somehow enter the League without collecting a single Gym Badge. Her next target is Leo, who lost to Cheren in the second round of the quarterfinals. Her attempt to get information proved troublesome due to Leo's shyness around girls. In True Friends, White investigated Gray and Hood Man and discovered they were affiliated with Team Plasma. Gray discovered White and captured her before revealing himself to be Zinzolin, one of the Seven Sages. After Looker arrived and captured Zinzolin, White took the opportunity to inform Black that Plasma infiltrated the League. Before she could finish, Hood Man used his to White away. In Homecoming, White awakened in N's room, where she met Anthea and Concordia, who told her of N's past and how he gained the ability to hear the hearts of Pokémon. White reunited with Gigi, who had been released along with N's other Pokémon with the exception of Zekrom. Gigi revealed that she had made her decision to return to show business. White accepted Gigi's request, but stated that as N's Pokémon, she had to come back as an actress. Afterward, White and Gigi went off to meet with Black. In A Difficult Parting, White reunited with Black after he managed to defeat both N and Ghetsis. N thanked White and Black for helping him see the error of his ways and left with Zekrom to find his own path. With its counterpart gone, Reshiram began reverting into the Light Stone, the pull being so strong that Black feared he and White would be sucked in as well. This gave Ghetsis the idea to use Hood Man's Beheeyem to throw Black at Reshiram before making his escape. Knowing he was trapped, Black revealed he was wearing the BW Agency logo under his shirt and planned on revealing it to the audience after he won the tournament. Black asked if he paid off his debt, but was absorbed into the Light Stone before White could answer. As she confirmed that he did pay it off, White tried to reach out to the Light Stone, but it flew off to parts unknown as White cried out for Black to return. Two years later, in Movie Panic, White was revealed to have been a part of the creation of Pokéstar Studios. After Cheren's class returned to school after a class trip, White congratulated Barbara for her performance during a movie. In PS541, White traveled to the Entralink at Fennel's request. There, she managed to find the Light Stone and retrieved, but was approached by N and Zekrom. Although White assumed N wanted to take the Light Stone, he assured her that he was on her side. N couldn't come up with a reason why Zekrom didn't revert to its stone form, but pointed out that it and the Light Stone were called to Unova by the growing power of . After explaining to White about Team Plasma's return, N had White take the Light Stone to safety while he and Zekrom faced Ghetsis and Kyurem. He told White that Reshiram would awaken if Zekrom were absorbed by Kyurem and decided to leave the rest up to Black. In PS543, Ghetsis obtained the DNA Splicers and used them on Kyurem, allowing it to forcibly revert Zekrom back into the Dark Stone, trapping N inside as well. The Light Stone reacted to this and flew upwards before pulling White inside of it. Character White is the president and manager of the BW Agency, a company that has a large supply of Pokémon actors that can be used for commercials, plays, movies, and stunts. Whenever her company's reputation is put on the line, she will do anything to prevent its name from being ruined. White is reluctant to battle, as shown when she started to panic when Black said that she may need to fight in his battle with N and when Gigi was attacked by N's Purrloin, instead of attacking back, she scolded it for attacking an actress. Unlike Black, she did not possess a Pokédex at the beginning of the chapter, and, until Black showed it to her, she did not know what it was. She was much later entrusted a Pokédex to by Bianca. When it comes to show business, White is an expert. She is extremely talented in organizing and planning along with recruiting people to join the BW Agency. For her skills, she is given the title of "Dreamer" ( Dreamer), which she shares with . It is later revealed that as a child, White viewed a musical—which were human-only at that point—and saw a walk up on the stage. After seeing how the people enjoyed seeing the Cubchoo take part in the musical, she wanted to make something that Pokémon who loved to perform could do. Pokémon Most of White's Pokémon are given nicknames based on actual human names. On hand ' (Japanese: ぶぶ Bubu) is a Pokémon actress enlisted in White's BW Agency. She was one of the two that White was supposed to bring for her commercial shooting, but due to a mix-up, she only brought a female Tepig. She seems to get along with 's Tep as they quickly decided to play together when they first met. After discovering her true battle potential in Gigi's Choice, Gigi decides to side with N and leaves White to join him. After deciding that she preferred show business instead, Gigi returned to White as an actress.}} (Japanese: あまんだ Amanda) was one of the Pokémon enlisted by N to help him. After being defeated by Gigi in Gigi's Choice, N set her free and sent her to White's side. Since then, she has been following White wherever she goes despite her not knowing why she's doing so. She evolved into Serperior sometime prior to The Lesson End Here. As of Something Suspicious, she is level 40, has a Careful nature, and her Characteristic is "somewhat vain."}} (Japanese: じぇしか Jessica) while she was preparing for the Battle Subway. Although she initially had trouble due to inexperience as a Trainer, White managed to catch her with Black's assistance. As of Something Suspicious, she is level 33 and has a Naive nature. Darlene's only known move is , and her Ability is .}} (Japanese: どろしー Dorothy) was one of the Pokémon that White captured during her training on the Battle Subway. She was captured at the waters of Icirrus. As of Something Suspicious, she is level 38 and has a Lax nature. None of Dorothy's moves are known, and her Ability is .}} (Japanese: なんしー Nancy) was captured by White during her Battle Subway training. She was captured at . As of Something Suspicious, she is level 38 and has a Modest nature. None of Nancy's moves are known, and her Ability is .}} (Japanese: ゆにぼう Yunibō) as a during her Battle Subway training. In PS541, he was revealed to have evolved into a Duosion. As of Something Suspicious, he is level 32 and has a Timid nature. None of Solly's moves are known, and his Ability is .}} (Japanese: ばーばら ' ''Barbara) at Castelia City. She and her gang pursued and ambushed at , and injured the house 's hand, rendering him unable to play he intended with Meloetta. When stepped in to play the song, she allowed Meloetta to turn into its Pirouette Forme and defeat Vullaby with the help of Bianca's Oshawott and White's Servine. White captured it after seeing its potential to play villainous roles in movies. As of Something Suspicious, she is level 42 and has a Hasty nature. None of Barbara's moves are known, and her Ability is .}} Employed Borrowed ' (Japanese: 'ウォー''' Warr) is a Pokémon that belongs to . Black lent Brav to White so she could have a third Pokémon for the Battle Subway. He has since been returned to Black.}} Trivia * White is 5'3" (161 cm) tall and weighs 97 lbs (44kg). Names White's Pokémon Darlene Dorothy Nancy Solly Barbara External links *Pokémon Adventures website on White (Japanese) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Weiss (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Blanca (Pocket Monsters Special) fr:Blanche (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Bianca (Adventures) ja:ホワイト (ポケットモンスターSPECIAL) zh:懷得